In Preparation
by GreatScott77
Summary: Twenty-four hours before the departure of the Normandy for its maiden voyage, our notables prepare themselves each in different ways. It is a radical new beginning for all of them, but neither of them knew how much their lives would change.
1. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko

Something old was playing on the sound system. Something really old. Kaidan looked up from his drink and over to the stage where the musicians played. The front woman was blonde and hugged the microphone, pressing it to her lips like the romance would make all the difference. She had a low voice that slanted sweetly in all of the right places. He turned completely in his seat to give his full attention to the stage.

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend, when people can be so cold…_

Her eyes met Kaidan's and she smiled as she moved in time with the piano and the guitar.

_You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come runnin'…_

She closed her eyes and sang into the sky as the old notes rang as powerfully as they did when they were first sung long before Kaidan was born. Generations before. Her voice soothed his headache; or was the alcohol kicking in? When the song finished Kaidan applauded, along with the few others scattered around the bar. What time was it? He looked at his watch, 0130. He rubbed his face tiredly in his hands and quickly finished off the rest of his drink, cringing as his throat burned, then relaxed as it subsided into a mellow warmth. He transferred a few credits to the barkeep and stood, preparing to leave when a hand touched his arm. Without looking he knew who it was.

"What's your hurry?" The low, feminine tone urged him to look at her. She leaned on the bar, smiling. Kaidan's eyes followed the line her body made from the bar, to the curvature of her back, and all the way down her legs to the floor. It was fluid—and urged him to sit down. So he did. The singer's smile widened in amusement and she ordered two drinks from the barkeep. The turian nodded and served them up quickly, exchanging a few words with the woman. They knew each other well, Kaidan gathered. After the 'how are yous' were finished the woman turned her attention to Kaidan, and held up her drink. "Cheers?" Kaidan took up the shot glass and clinked it together with hers; down the hatch. They both slammed their glasses on the bar at the same time, as the alcohol hit their taste-buds hard, but satisfyingly.

The spinning started. Kaidan slumped a little over his empty glass, opening and closing his eyes hard to try to stop it. The woman beside him laughed and moved closer, running her fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. Chills followed. "Already? Not very good at holding our liquor, are we?" she teased. Kaidan shook his head.

"This isn't my first drink of the night," he replied.

"I know." Her words spilled from her lips in a warm breath on his ear. He lifted his head and looked at her. "I was watching." She pulled away and gestured for another drink from the barkeep. "The name's Rachel—and that, is an Alliance uniform."

"Yes," Kaidan said. His head was swimming in the alcohol he'd steadily consumed all night and into the early morning.

"You've been drinking quite a lot tonight. What makes an Alliance soldier do that, I wonder?" Rachel folded her arms on the bar. Kaidan looked back down at his empty glass, turning it round absently between his thumb and first finger. "You alright there…"

"Kaidan," he said. He could feel grit in his throat from all the drinking. He asked the barkeep for a glass of water.

"Kaidan…" His name coming from her lips in that tone of hers lowered his defenses. He took a sip of water as the glass was served to him then addressed her.

"You could say I'm a bit nervous. In oh, roughly five hours I'll be boarding the SSV Normandy. It is… the most amazing piece of Alliance technology and human ingenuity that will be sailing out into outer-space."

"Sounds exciting," Rachel said, sipping her drink, something less daring this time.

"It is. It's very exciting."

"So what's the problem then?" Such an easy question, a question that had overshadowed all of Kaidan's thoughts for the past week as the time for departure came closer.

"This is my first, real run. I've trained for this my whole life. Whether I knew I was going to be here someday or not, I trained hard." His headache was returning, and he gulped down some water. "This is… a big deal. Bigger than anything I have ever done."

"Well then it's natural to feel scared," Rachel said without hesitation. Kaidan looked at her curiously as her words came effortlessly. "Oh please," she continued as she noticed Kaidan's confusion, "even an Alliance soldier is allowed to feel uncertainty. It means you're human." She looked over at the barkeep, "and not an ugly mug like this guy over here." The turian smirked and shook his head as he began cleaning and stacking glasses for the next night. Kaidan grinned, and let out a soft 'ha.' "See. You're going to be fine." Rachel put a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes met his and for a moment Kaidan really believed her. "I'm sure a lot of interesting and exciting things are going to happen."

"Thank you Rachel." She patted him gently and returned to crossing her arms over the bar.

"Now go, soldier boy," she said softly. "You should try to get some sleep before you leave." Kaidan let his gaze linger on her a little longer as he debated in his mind what to do. If he left, that was it—but he could stay. He could stay for a few more hours, he could stay with her. He could tell her this wasn't his first night in the bar, he could tell her that since he came to the Citadel, since he saw her singing for the first time he made sure never to miss a single performance of hers if he could help it; but somehow, he figured she knew. So he nodded and pushed out his stool, standing once more. He nodded to the barkeep, and held out his omni-tool to transfer more credits, but the barkeep shook his head. His last drink was on the house. Kaidan lowered his arm and looked down at Rachel.

"Rachel I-"

"Want to stay? You can't Kaidan." She looked up at him. "You have to go soldier boy. You're needed elsewhere, and you have to be ready." The barkeep cast a glance between the two then steadied his gaze on Kaidan. "So go back to your room, and rest." A smirk tugged at the corners of Rachel's lips as she looked away from him, back down to her drink. "That's an order." Kaidan nodded then bid farewell to the barkeep, turning, and heading for the door. "Good luck." Rachel's voice caused him to pause for a moment.

"Thanks."

(The Following Day)

Kaidan tried to shake off the haze as he stood in formation, Captain Anderson addressing the crowd of individuals. It was a mixed group, not all were soldiers, and to his knowledge, he was the only biotic. This would make things interesting. The captain's words were lost on Kaidan as he just struggled to remain focused. A woman stood beside Anderson, stoic, and at perfect attention. He recognized her face almost immediately—it was Jane Shepard. Commander, Jane Shepard. She was to be serving on the Normandy as well? It made sense—she was a renowned figurehead in the Systems Alliance. Kaidan's nerves knotted up once more at the thought of having to serve alongside of one of the Alliance's greatest heroes in recorded military history. Was he truly ready? Could he serve these honorable individuals well?

At some point Anderson stopped speaking, because those around him were applauding. Kaidan joined in, a bit late, hoping no one would notice too much. When the clapping subsided it was time to board. Anderson and Shepard stood off to the side, shaking the hands of each individual that passed them, welcoming them to the SSV Normandy. Kaidan continuously wiped his palms on his thighs to make sure they weren't the least bit damp as he came up to his superiors. Anderson shook his hand firmly, patting him on the back saying, 'welcome to the Normandy soldier.' Kaidan next took Shepard's hand and shook it, but instead of being released like all the others she halted him.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko ma'am." She grinned, amused—puzzling Kaidan.

"Yes, Staff Lieutenant Alenko. I read your file. Impressive might I add." She leaned in next to his ear—he could hear the smirk in her voice, "you look a little green there Staff Lieutenant, make sure you do something about that hangover before we depart. The turbulence from leaving orbit is bad enough, but I hear with a hangover it's, unpleasant, to put things mildly." She patted him roughly on the back and let him go. Kaidan nodded and moved along, heat rising up the back of his neck and into his cheeks in embarrassment; and yet, he couldn't stifle a grin.

Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy SR-1.


	2. Flight Lieutenant Jeff Joker Moreau

They were jealous. God they were jealous; it felt so right, and he ate it up. Their resentful stares only made him all the more giddy, and their backhanded congratulatory remarks fueled the fire of his excitement. None of those assholes figured a guy with Vrolik Syndrome would be sitting in the pilot's chair of the most advanced piece of human flight technology to date. The only other moment that could even possibly rival the construction of the SSV Normandy SR-1, was the first flight man ever took, from the backyard of two brothers two-hundred and eighty years ago. Since that moment, the sky was no longer the limit, but space was, and eventually, that limit was surpassed too.

Then came the Normandy SR-1. Jeff sat in the pilot's chair and stared out the viewing window at the massive arms of the Citadel. Soon, he'd be gliding past them and into the star-studded black. He wondered if he could slap a sticker on the back that said 'Kiss My Ass, And Eat My Dust.' Jeff imagined actually asking that question, and he tried to picture the horrified look on his superior's face as she'd try to explain to him that it wasn't quite in line with regulations. He chuckled and raised his arms up, lacing his fingers lazily behind his head. In less than twenty-four hours, he'd kiss the stars.

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau." Jeff sat up and looked around the chair to a stern-faced figure staring down at him. He sighed in audible frustration and turned back around belligerently, folding his hands on his lap.

"Yes Dr. Chakwas?" he said begrudgingly.

"What are you doing up here? You were supposed to report for a check-up before coming to the command deck." Jeff silently mouthed her words in a mocking gesture then slowly got up from the chair. Dr. Chakwas quickly stepped over, helping to support him as he stood. Jeff waved her off and straightened on his own as much as his spine would let him.

"I can do it, Karin." he said defiantly. Chakwas nodded. Jeff silently followed the doctor through the command deck, past the operators doing their final programming checks. The two wound down the sloping walkway to the second level where the medical bay awaited them. Chakwas instructed Jeff to disrobe and sit down on one of the beds while she readied her equipment. Jeff carefully stripped to his boxers then hoisted himself up and sat down, slumping over and gazing around in boredom. He was hoping she wouldn't find him, but what did he expect when he was hiding in the first place she'd look?

"Are you excited Jeff?" Chakwas asked. He looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation. No need to get snarky with me," Chakwas replied and began her tests. She listened to his heart beat and felt around his ribs then arms, bending them at the elbows, rotating them gently in their sockets. Jeff winced, but otherwise said nothing. How degrading. Next she felt his legs and did much the same exercises as she performed with his arms, asking him all the while if anything she did hurt, to which he emphatically replied 'no.' Once the hands-on aspect was complete, he was allowed to put his clothes back on. She told him to lie down and he did, while she passed the x-ray panel over him, turning it on. Jeff twiddled his thumbs as she slowly passed the panel over his body, starting with his head.

"…Sure I'm excited," he admitted. Chakwas smiled.

"As am I."

"I wish you could've seen the looks on the other guys' faces Karin. They were so pissed."

"Good. A little rejection never hurt anyone, least of all those insufferable kids." Jeff beamed at her reply. When she'd finished scanning she told him he could sit up. The basic tests were complete, and he could return to the command deck. "You have a hairline fracture on your Achilles heel, I'd take it easy if I were you, unless you want to break that foot," Chakwas said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop jumping up and down for joy," mused Jeff.

"You know Jeff, for someone who despises your nickname as much as you do, you sure do a smashing job of living up to it," Chakwas commented. Jeff shrugged and slid off the bed.

"It's growing on me. Now that I'm here, I think I kind of like the name Joker. It suits my new charming, wise-cracking personality. Plus, Lieutenant Commander Ashbury is eating his words now anyway. I know how much he was hoping he'd get this position," Jeff said. Chakwas shook her head and put away her things.

"Alright Jeff. I'm going back to my quarters on the Citadel. Call me if you need anything." She bid him farewell and left. Jeff followed suit, limping his way back up to the command deck, passing the operators once more and back to his chair. He sat down and leaned back in the seat. It wasn't incredibly comfortable, but he could get used to it. Jeff turned the chair to stare back out at the scene before him. He smiled. He showed them. He showed all of them; and he showed himself. Less than twenty-four hours to go.

(The Following Day)

Jeff couldn't understand what the huge to-do outside was about. Some big speech about getting on a ship, that's all it was. He was allowed to board before the ceremony to get himself situated because of his condition. Well, it was good for something at least. Wouldn't want to suffer any broken bones in the excited surge up the loading ramp. His heel was bothering him, but he tried to ignore it. Soon, he wouldn't even care about it. Soon, he'd be slicing through space with ease, learning what made this girl tick. He rocked back and forth eager and impatient. In that time he tried to imagine what the feeling would be like. Would the Normandy be steady? Or would she require a trained, guiding hand? He placed his palm on the flight panel before him. It was going to take some time, but he was going to need to prove himself to her.

"Baby, you don't even know…" Jeff said.

"Don't know what?" Jeff looked around his chair quickly at the new voice. Seriously, people needed to stop sneaking up on him like that. A commanding woman with auburn hair pulled back into a tight bun looked at him through freckles and curious green eyes; her hands on her hips. He recognized her from the dossiers—and the myriad news reports.

"Commander Shepard," he said.

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau." Silence drifted between them while Jeff absently patted the arm of the pilot's chair, trying to stifle the burn rising up the back of his neck. _Great way to meet your superior Jeff. Great way._ "You seem eager Lieutenant to get underway." Jeff looked back up at her then shrugged and turned back around in his chair to face front.

"You could say that Commander." He placed his hands on the flight panel once more. She approached his side; arms folded across her chest now, and stared out of the viewing window. Jeff couldn't help but take the moment to study her features, and it was there, that glimmer in her eye, that desire to be out in the wild, just like him. "You're lucky Commander," he ventured to say, "you're standing in the presence of greatness." The commander smirked and looked down at him.

"Is that so? Well then Flight Lieutenant, I'm holding you to that assertion." Jeff nodded. She patted him on the shoulder, much to his surprise then left him. Not at all like any of his other superiors. He peeked back around the chair, watching her as she moved through the command deck, speaking with various individuals. He suddenly thought that maybe she wouldn't argue against the bumper sticker idea—but Captain Anderson most certainly would. Ah, well, it was an entertaining notion at least. Jeff leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander past the Citadel arms, grinning. He quickly glanced back around the chair to make sure no one was standing behind him this time then looked forward.

"Soon girl. Soon. I'm going to show you what it's like to kiss the stars."


	3. Medical Officer Doctor Karin Chakwas

Karin shook her head as she left Jeff in the medical bay. She should've have suggested that he get some rest before tomorrow as well, but it would have been wasted breath. The boy was just going to go right back up to the command deck as it was, and who was she to deny him the pleasure? He worked so hard. She knew first hand—she treated many stress fractures in his arms and hands and legs from so many nights of vigorous writing and reading, or limping across the school grounds to the library to use the database; he needed to be the best. He was—is the best. Once, and only once, did Karin ever suggest to Jeff that he use some kind of individual transport. The ensuing argument was loud enough to bring down walls, and she decided never to ask him again. Not just because of the confrontation, but because of the clear angered hurt in his eyes at the mention of it. He'd acquired a sense of strength from his condition, oddly enough—and Karin realized it wasn't his job to recognize his weakness, it was hers, and it was her job to make sure he never, ever thought on it.

When the decontamination was complete the airlock doors to the Normandy opened and Karin stepped out onto the boarding ramp, walking down onto the docking platform. There were crews of people running all kinds of tests and last minute procedures to make sure everything was perfect for the launch. Watching them scramble about made her feel tired, and a little bit anxious. It was quite the honor to have been chosen to be stationed on the Normandy. She paused and looked back over her shoulder, her eyes running over the lettering on the hull, 'SSV Normandy SR-1.' She wondered if there were any limits to human accomplishment. It was a prideful thing to think, what with the turians having aided in the Normandy's construction, and there being so many different species about them now, each one more than likely as precious as the others—but was it so wrong to feel a sense of pride?

She still remembered the First Contact War as vividly as if it had happened yesterday. Relay 314… was just a number. That's all it was. When doubled, it amounted to the human casualties suffered in the brutal fighting with the turians. Karin had tended to many wounded soldiers. She was fresh out of medical school, and new to military life. What a way to dive straight in. It was commendable how the humans held their own against the might of the turian military. The turians were much like the Spartans of old on earth. It always fascinated her how alike, and how different each race was, and it seemed that the humans held such a vast and wonderful mixture of it all.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips—she was proud to be human, and proud to be a part of a galactic community. Her smile melted into a yawn and she stretched her arms into the air as she moved through the docks to the taxi station and called for a taxi to take her to the Presidium. No expense spared—every man and woman on the Normandy was put up in large, individual suites in a Presidium hotel. Courtesy of both the human government, and the turian hierarchy. The latter as a show of good will. A car came into view, speeding through the air and landed gently in front of the doctor. She climbed into the empty cab and it soared off, carrying her to her destination. She leaned her forehead on the window and peered out at the surroundings she was rushed through. Never would she tire of the sight. Karin hadn't been on the Citadel much, but every time she did, even familiar places were still newly wondrous. It wasn't a long ride to the Presidium, and before she even knew it she was walking through the door to her room. What a day. It wasn't all Jeff, though sometimes he could be the most tiring part of her day—today he was particularly compliant, it was all of the loose ends she needed to wrap up before tomorrow's departure. Old friends she hadn't spoken to in a long while contacted. Their surprise to see her only deepened the guilt in her heart at lost contact; and it was all on her end.

The worst was the clerical work in the morning, going over the crates of medical supplies with XO Pressly to make sure they were well-stocked with everything they would need; and that they would be for a time. Charles was at first glance a boring man. Very boring. He was uptight, and had a strict air about him, but the more they chatted, the more he let down his façade and Karin realized what a kind man he was—and someone with an odd penchant for adventure. He tried to hide his overwhelming excitement, but it came out in small doses during their conversations that morning. It was charming. She slumped down in a cushioned chair with a smile and looked out the window. How long would they be out for? Months? Years?

A ringing tone sounded from behind her. She stood and walked towards the noise; a call was coming in. Karin touched a button on the receiver pad and stared into the blank screen that came to life, showing a face on the other side of it. Someone familiar. She knitted her brows together as she saw the man on the other end, contemplating on hanging up immediately when he suddenly begged her not to.

"Wait Karin please-"

"Roger we have nothing to discuss," Karin said forcefully, raising her hand to the telepad.

"Please." His plea grabbed hold of her wrist, halting her hand. Slowly she lowered her head and looked at him, doing as best to show her displeasure with the entire situation. "Thank you…"

"What do you want?" Karin said shortly.

"You look good Karin." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms to her chest.

"I know I do Roger. What do you want?"

"I heard about your new station—on the Normandy," he said. Karin nodded, growing impatient. Was this going to be a conversation about things she already knew? Was he that desperate to talk to her? "I just…" He looked around anxiously and leaned in closer to the screen. "I need to tell you something." Karin unfolded her arms and relaxed them at her sides. "About Eden Prime."

"What about Eden Prime?" Karin's eyes glanced over to the time on the wall. What she really wanted to do was pour herself a nice glass of brandy, and sit down on the balcony overlooking the Presidium lakes.

"That is your first assignment. The Normandy's first assignment is to fly to Eden Prime. They found something Karin." The tone of Roger's voice melted Karin's unwillingness to listen to him, and she decided to invest herself in the conversation.

"Go on."

"I don't know what it is for sure, but the rumor is… Prothean." Karin stepped back from the display in surprise as the words settled on her. Prothean? The Normandy was going to Eden Prime to scout a piece of Prothean technology? She wondered if it was going to be anything like Mars. She regained her composure and looked back up at the display, coming closer to the screen as well.

"Roger, how do you know this?"

"Same way I always know Karin. You know I have sources."

"Why are you telling me this? This seems a little more classified than the usual information you'd give me." Roger looked down and moved away from the screen, sitting down in a chair nearby.

"Because I don't want you to go." His words hit her hard, and she took a step back from the screen. "This isn't like Mars," Roger went on to say desperately, hurriedly. "Something's different this time."

"Yes, of course. Something's always different Roger."

"Karin! This isn't like-"

"No it never is. This time it's different, just like last time it was different, last time when I almost lost everything for you. Goodbye Roger." Karin raised her hand to the telepad.

"No Karin don't!-" The screen went black. She stayed where she was for a moment; hand on the telepad, staring down at the ground. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, then stood up straight, smoothing out her clothes. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the dark, empty display. It was time for that drink.

(The Following Day)

Anderson gave a wonderful speech. Karin was only all too happy to give him a round of such emphatic applause; truly inspiring. Every time he opened his mouth he commanded attention, and he hadn't changed a bit, only in rank, since she'd served with him years prior. Beside the captain stood the rising star Commander Jane Shepard; an earthborn hero. Karin had spoken with Shepard once, during the mandatory physicals for the Normandy crew—the woman seemed entirely pleasant; if a little green. Experience would come with age, Karin figured. When the clapping subsided it was time to board. The non-military personnel went first, shaking the hands of Anderson and Shepard. Karin shook hands firmly with Anderson, and he patted her on the shoulder in honor of old times. She bid Shepard another polite hello then made her way to the boarding ramp, past several guards. Karin stopped for a moment, glancing at the uniformed men, then back to the crowd behind her, Roger's words slipping in and out of her mind

It was nothing. He was just up to his old tricks. Karin strode up the ramp and found herself back in the Normandy airlock. She and a group of others went through a quick decontamination process then were allowed into the ship. The entrance led them onto the command deck, and to Karin's left she could see a few yards away, the backs of Jeff's arms as they rested on the pilot's chair. Grinning, and shaking her head, Karin made her way through the command deck, and down to the medical bay on the second level.

When she entered the white room she paused, and leaned on the doorway. This felt right. This felt certain. This was where she was supposed to be—where she needed to be. Karin picked up a data pad and began looking over the medical records for the ship's crew, then stopped, and put it down. She sat in front of one of the computers, and looked out the glass window at the large dining table in the mess at the center of the floor. She wasn't going to fill her time with busywork now. It could all wait. So she leaned back, folding her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. Behind her lids was Roger's face—his desperate, pleading expression. Almost like before… Karin opened her eyes. But yesterday it was, different. Yes… it was different. The more she thought on his face, the more she realized it wasn't just desperation she saw, but also fear. What was Roger so afraid of, that he would risk calling her after everything that had transpired between them? That he would tell her something that would more than likely land him in jail for finding out, and even repeating?

"Doctor?" Karin looked up at the new voice—rough, tired. A young man stood in the doorway, dark hair and eyes. He looked pale, and familiar, but she couldn't recall his name. He also looked sick. She knew that particular ill expression—like long youthful nights, but she couldn't take any guesses. So she stood, straightening herself out and approaching him.

"What is the problem soldier?"

"I—well…" He looked away from her in slight shame. Karin smirked and nodded, patting his back. "I'll give you something for the nausea." The soldier nodded gratefully and looked back up. She retreated back into the medical bay, gesturing for him to follow her. He obeyed and sat down on one of the beds while she went to locate something for the poor man. "And what am I to call you?" she asked him.

"Kaidan, ma'am. Kaidan Alenko."

"Staff Lieutenant? Oh dear," Karin teased. Kaidan ran an unsteady hand through his hair and sighed. "You're secret is safe with me Lieutenant, you needn't worry, but next time, when you wish to calm your nerves, try breathing exercises instead of the bottle. Trust me." Karin found a capped syringe among the supplies with an anti-nausea serum inside. She instructed Kaidan to roll up the sleeve of his uniform. Kaidan Alenko, she pulled his medical file from her memory banks—surprised she hadn't remembered his name, but she had remembered his face to be sure. He was an L2, and he would need to be watched extremely closely. "You'll be feeling better very shortly, start drinking water. Ancient I know, but the old ways are the best ways." Kaidan nodded as she inserted the needle, and it was over. She capped the syringe then threw it into the hazardous materials box while Kaidan rolled down his sleeve. He nodded in thanks and slid off the bed.

"Oh, before you go," Karin said. Kaidan looked at her. "How are your headaches?" He shrugged.

"Better than this hangover." Karin smiled and nodded, dismissing him. She sat back down in her chair as he left, eyes lingering on the empty doorway before she turned to look at the mess hall outside of the medical bay. It had begun to fill with bodies moving about, disseminating to their stations, or leaning on the table-top, conversing excitedly with their fellow crewmen. Then the man Kaidan's words floated back into her ear and she chuckled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Funny. She leaned back in her chair once more, folding her hands over her stomach.

Roger had been funny. Sometimes.


End file.
